Feed Me Lies
by Tear22
Summary: James takes a mysterious substance that puts him in the hospital, whilst endangering himself and the very person that put him there. Rocketshippy


Title: Feed Me Lies

Rating: PG- 13 or PG. Whichever you prefer.

Summary: James takes a mysterious substance that puts him in the hospital, whilst endangering himself and the very person that put him there. Rocketshippy

**Author's Notes:** This was originally written with the intention of having it be a Rocketshippy fanfic. Although I would consider it Rocketshippy if Jessie showed _any_ interest in James' well-being nowadays, I'm not sure if this fits the usual standards of being a Rocketshippy fic. But never fear gentle readers, there is a bit of shipping in it. Also, I only wish that all of you could know how highly significant all of the characters are in this fic. They're symbolic of events currently taking place in my life. Uh, current events, if you will. I initially wrote James as being symbolic of myself, but if you know me personally, other from on the Internet, I mean, you most likely could place yourself as James and I as Jessie. There is a reason I named it "Feed Me Lies," you know. With that being said, hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to REVIEW when finished!

"Get up, come on get down with the sickness. Open up your hate, and let it flow into me." – Down With The Sickness, Disturbed.

* * *

Feed Me Lies 

By: Tear22

She put it in his mouth, allowing his dry tongue to linger on the cold metal of the spoon before removing it and repeatedly scooping out more baby food from the cracked jar.

"How's that taste James?" the Team Rocket Nurse Carroll, asked, grimacing slightly as she placed a small amount of the food on her moist lips and traced them with the tip of her tongue.

He gave no response, instead just fluttered his emerald eyes closed, tilting his head forward so that his tangled, indigo hair covered most of his pale face. His stained hospital robe slipped off his right shoulder, causing him to shiver slightly and open his eyes wearily again.

"Why don't you lay down for a bit," she suggested, gingerly lowering James onto the bloodstained covers of his hospital bed. He nodded weakly and allowed the nurse to inject a new IV into his bruised wrist, finding slight amusement in watching his scarlet blood travel up through the plastic tube up into the small bag.

She exited the room; James tracing her silhouetted features from outside the cracked, tinted window placed on the door, and watched her gesture into the room with a wave of her gloved hand. Her voice was in hushed tones, and James lifted his head heavily when he heard the door click open and Jessie, with Meowth's claws promptly dug into her shoulder, entered the room.

"How's ya feelin', Jim?" Meowth asked, leaping off of Jessie's shoulder and landing on the bed, affectionately wrapping his cream colored tail around James' clothed leg. "Youse look like ya been hit by a truck."

"Meowth," Jessie said sternly, lightly pulling on one of the cat's charcoal black ears in punishment. "Ignore him, James," she said, releasing Meowth and coming to her partner's side.

He turned on his stomach slightly, showing extreme effort as he maneuvered around the several wired appliances attached to his body and heaved a sigh as the heart monitor placed next to him gave off an threatening beep, causing both Jessie and Meowth to shoot each other nervous glances. He wrapped the stained sheets around him as if in defense, and slanted his head downward, allowing his hair to shield his ashen features.

"James," Jessie whispered tenderly, lightly brushing her slim fingers through his hair in an attempt to remove it from his face, "you're going to be alright. The doctors said the overdosewill be in effect only for a few days, and then the Boss will give us a week or so to recover."

"Yeah James," Meowth started reassuringly, trying to not accidentally scrape his claws against James' body as he repositioned himself closer to where his friend's head rolled uselessly to the side as a bit of drool escaped the corners of his pale lips, "Youse are gonna be just fine."

James flashed a weak smile across his face but it was immediately replaced with somewhat of a grimace. He leaned over the siding of the bed and dipped his head into the waste paper basket positioned next to it, nearly throwing up on Jessie's black boots. He hunched his shoulders over slightly and allowed the hospital robe to slip nearly off his entire upper half, fell back onto the bed's covers and hiccupped faintly.

He had become accustomed to vomiting, having to do so as often as twice every hour. It had been much worse when James had first arrived at the hospital ward, but the nurses soon learned that about the only substance they wouldn't find themselves consistently mopping up was baby food, so that's what he had been living off of for nearly three days now. He was growing rather tired of it, so instead of using the little energy he had to speak, he rather just vomited the food in silent protest.

He looked up at Jessie and made a swift swiping motion with his hand toward the open curtains surrounding his bed, indicating for Jessie to close them. She nodded her head and obediently closed the white fabricated curtains, making sure the other occupants of the ward couldn't see the three of them.

"Jessie," James managed to choke, gazing up at her, the dark markings circling the lower parts of his eyes giving him a rather eerie look, "I've missed you," he finished, coughing up a bit of blood as he gently stroked her wrist.

"We missed ya too, Jimmy," Meowth said, eyeing James with a suspicious look as he continually rubbed the area around Jessie's wrist, making, from what the cat could tell, her rather uncomfortable. She pulled her wrist away as the rubbing intensified, making the area reasonably raw.

"Come here," James ordered, jerking slightly at the IV cord attached to his lower arm. Jessie leaned down in front of him, and for the first time noticed the scars engraved unto his own wrist.

He wrapped his sickly fingers around the ends of Jessie's crimson hair, looking as though he were preparing to yank it. "You did this to me, Jessie," he whispered, his voice now impossibly hoarse.

"What do you mean? I didn't do this!" she protested, vividly remembering the night in which she forcibly took James' bottle of pills and dumped the remaining tablets down the sink in the Team Rocket cabin they had been staying at. "I was the one that tried to help you!"

"I'm aware of that," he croaked, continuing to compulsorily entwine his fingers with her hair, "But you need to learn to stop." He hacked for several seconds, making the worried cat spring up and dig his claws into the stained fabric hanging loosely off James.

Jessie looked for the reason in his change of voice, finding the answer in his mouth. His words were slurred together due to the small amount of saliva and blood building in the back of his mouth, making his tongue roll uselessly to the side. He looked as if he were trying to gargle, and a trail of blood now lined his face.

"But you know what?" James asked, drawing her so close that she could now smell the scent of vomit on his breath, "I still love you anyway."

* * *

Woo. Another one finished. And at least this time it didn't take me two months to write. Also, I felt that some of you might possibly question what exactly James was sick with. I tried to make that more clear, but I felt that it wasn't a completely necessary element in the story. Plus, this fic was supposed to leave you guessing. So, hope you all liked it! Please remember to REVIEW!

Later peeps,

Tear22


End file.
